


Movie Night

by Lucicelo



Series: Finder Series: ABO Dynamics [9]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Asami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Negotiations, Omega Akihito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: Asami Ryuichi didn't expect his pups to block his way out of the door one Saturday night.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Series: Finder Series: ABO Dynamics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884631
Comments: 29
Kudos: 160





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Asami is a sucker for his family and a bit of angst since his parents were terrible pieces of shit.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Lucicelo

Asami Ryuichi _caved_ when his pack _pleaded_ for him to take Saturday nights off.

Well, all four of his pups blocked his way out the front door. Eyes pleading, watering at his lack of response to their cries. Asami was stunned at their change in behavior. In the past, his kids kissed his cheek and he scented them before he left out the door. His pups returned to their activities and he left without issue. On that night, Ryoma, Kosuke, Kazumi, and Yua, _didn't_ want him to leave.

To Asami's surprise, the most _vocal_ of all his pups, was _Ryoma._

He expected Kosuke and Kazumi, the five year olds, or even Yua, the two year old, to _whine_ for his attention.

At seven years old, Ryoma _shouldn't_ have a deep attachment to his parents. Asami's experience with his sires encouraged him to gain his independence at a young age. When he was three, he began feeding himself due to his mother working _long_ hours. He went hungry if he didn't scrounge the fridge for food or the neighbor didn't find pity to feed him a meal. His beta mother _forgot_ about him more often than not.

Akihito would declare otherwise. The omega saw it normal that their pups clung to their sires. Akihito admitted to his own brand of clinginess when his alpha sire was alive. Although, it could have been a result after his beta mother died when he was five. Akihito refuted the claim due to _always_ having the deep attachment to his parents. After all, they raised him with love and respect.

It was the same way the pair raised their pups. They loved them _without_ question and educated them on their mistakes. Their pups didn't have anything to fear when it came to their sires.

Asami's previous experience with his alpha father made him _careful_ in how he treated his pups. In some ways, he was _unsure_ on how to treat his _omega pups,_ but Akihito reassured him of how he handled the situation. Asami couldn't make that big of a mistake where his pups built resentment against him. After all, the pups crawled all over him for a morning snuggle when he returned home from his inspections of his clubs.

Akihito pointed out that their pups felt _protected_ by their alpha sire. It was a good thing. After all, Asami did a _great_ job in providing a safe home for their pups to _thrive_ in. For them to trust their alpha sire to speak their minds was better than timid pups who thought their sires would order them to not speak.

Akihito broke the tension with a chuckle. "Okay, okay, what's going on? Why does your chichiue have to stay home tonight?"

Ryoma thought about it for a moment before he answered. "He _never_ stays for family movie night."

Kosuke and Kazumi nodded their heads.

Asami furrowed his brows. "This wasn't an issue _last_ week."

Ryoma insisted. "Well, that was _last week._ This week, we _all_ wanted you to stay and watch the movie with us." Putting his arms out to make a barrier, Ryoma looked into his father's eyes. "Please, _stay!"_

Asami could easily step past Ryoma and walk out the door. He didn't _have_ to stand there and listen to his pups _demanding_ him to stay home. Good thing he loved his family. Everyone else would have gotten shot for daring to make a demand out of him. He didn't do well with listening to those who were _beneath_ him. But, his mate and pups were the exception.

Asami inquired. "Will it just be for today?"

Ryoma shook his head. "Every Saturday."

Asami deadpanned. _"No."_

Instead of screaming or having a tantrum, Ryoma pouted. "Why not?"

"As I previously stated, Saturdays are my busiest day of the week. I _cannot_ miss a day."

Akihito snorted. "Yes, you can." Asami glared at him. "You _easily_ canceled meetings or shoved the work off onto Kirishima. I distinctly remember _multiple_ occasions where you wiped _days_ off your calendar. Oh, don't glare at me like that. I'm right."

Sighing, Asami rubbed his temples. "Alright, alright." He looked down at his pups and saw their hopeful stares. At the very least, he could spend a movie night with his kids. "One Saturday a month."

Ryoma turned to his siblings and began whispering with his brothers. Yua remained put since she didn't know what to say. Although, Ryoma's brand of whispering was more stage whispering where their parents heard _everything._

Akihito shared an amused stare with Asami.

After some time, Ryoma stood up straight and puffed out his chest. "Okay! One Saturday, _every_ month."

Asami nodded his head and put out his hand. "Shake on it."

Ryoma immediately shook his father's hand but kept a grip on it. Asami arched a brow as Ryoma walked around him and pulled. From behind Kosuke and Kazumi pushed his legs from behind, while Yua clung onto his leg as he walked. Asami ignored the stifling laughter coming from Akihito as his mate snapped photos with his phone. He could always punish him for making fun of him, but he saw the humor of it all.

Getting close enough to the living room, the kids begrudgingly let go of him but kept an eye on him.

"I swear. I'll have Kirishima take over my position for the night. You have my word." Asami placed a hand on his chest and looked into each one of his pups eyes.

His pups gave him a once over before they climbed onto their spots on the main couch.

Amused at his pups lack of faith in him, Asami straightened himself up on his feet.

Akihito reached out his hand and patted Asami's shoulder, chuckling. "Hurry up and tell glasses that you'll take one Saturday off a month. Trust me, the pups won't forget if you betray their trust."

Asami removed his cellphone from his pocket before he shimmied off his blazer and placed it over his arm. "Does it matter which Saturday?"

Akihito arched a brow, "Whatever Saturday suits you, Asami. It doesn't have to be the same Saturday every single month. I mean, you already make it a point to drop everything if the school calls over Ryoma, Kazumi, and Kosuke. The pups will understand why you can't attend family movie night."

Finger hovering over Kirishima's number, Asami bent down and pressed his lips against Akihito's. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that _our_ _family_ spends one consistent Saturday night a month together."

Smiling light, Akihito nodded his head. "You mushy bastard. I know you'll keep your word."

Asami walked into another room to make his phone call as Akihito rushed onto his spot on the couch. Kirishima didn't question his intentions, even less when Asami mentioned the pups holding him _hostage_ in his home. He overheard a background chuckle from Suoh and Kirishima agreed to take over. His men cared for his pups and understood his life fractured even more with the inclusion of his pups. Besides, Kirishima and Suoh knew _every_ facet of his businesses and acted accordingly.

Asami didn't have to waste a thought thinking they would fail him.

Dumping his blazer onto the other couch, Asami sat down in the middle of the larger couch. Wasting no time, his pups hurried to pick a spot on their parents and didn't move. Asami kept an arm around Akihito's waist while Ryoma cuddled against his side with a bowl of chips. Yua sat on his lap, wrapped in her galaxy colored blanket. Kosuke and Kazumi sat on each side of Akihito, sipping from Akihito's bottle of iced tea.

Looking down at his pups, Asami noted that all of them exuded _calmness._ None of them appeared to be in distress or _disliked_ his presence. Of course, he took time out of his day to spend time with them. Akihito wouldn't had let him get away with not spending time with their pups. They respected him but, he didn't think his pups _cared_ for him.

In contrast, Asami didn't remember a time when he _wanted_ his _parents._

The limited time he had with his beta mother ended when she handed him to his alpha father. She inspired no sense of longing as she returned to her life without a child. He overheard her glee over not having such a big responsibility on her shoulders. The fact she bore an alpha brought envy to her work friends, but she saw him as nothing more than a burden. He was a reminder of the alpha who wrangled her for a _night,_ left her with a pup, and _didn't_ marry her.

His alpha father, Asami Satoshi, accepted him because he _was_ an _alpha._ He admitted this fact on the day they met. His mother sent documents proving his alpha status and demanded _compensation_ for having birthed him. Asami watched as his alpha sire handed his mother an envelope filled to the brim with money.

For the first time in his life, Asami saw his mother smile. She filtered through the money, manic over having a fortune in her hands.

She didn't give him another glance before she left the mansion. A mansion Asami inherited including the empire and a fortune that his half siblings couldn't touch. The man's bastard children spread _throughout_ Japan and in _different_ countries. Throughout all of those pups, he sired betas and omegas. None were _acceptable_ in the man's eyes. He wanted an _alpha_ to leave his empire, a minor fraction of what Asami managed to accumulate, and die with his legacy _intact._

Asami didn't lie to himself in feeling guilt in leaving his half siblings to fend for themselves. He survived on his own through using grit and ambition. His empire wouldn't have grown to produce a public cover if he didn't _learn_ to _maneuver_ himself well.

The man died before ever finding out that Asami Ryuichi _married_ an _omega._ Just as well, the man would had _attempted_ to usurp his position and demand an alpha heir for their empire. To subject Akihito to bear pups until an alpha was born. It was _unacceptable._ Asami _loved_ his omega pups. He cared little if they were alphas or not, they were a product of his affection for Akihito.

Although, the thought of Akihito tearing into Asami Satoshi made him want to chuckle out loud.

He _barely_ contained his laugh at the possibility of one of his omega children stepping up to take over his place. Asami Satoshi would rage over his empire landing in the hands of a _useless_ omega.

Either one of his _four_ pups could find interest in his job and become _his heir._ Even though the public assumed Ryoma was his heir, the younger pups might become more suitable in the future.

Time would tell.

**The end.**


End file.
